


Blue Moon

by Puntrest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, F/F, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puntrest/pseuds/Puntrest
Summary: Two strangers meet at a rooftop bar and agree to confess their secrets to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Blue moon,  
You knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a pray for  
Someone I really could care for

* * *

 

Careful not to spill her drink, Laura tightly gripped the cold metal railing before peering over it to the bustling city street below. From her vantage point, the river of red taillights and yellow cabs looked stunningly abstract. The sidewalks were full of white-collar workers rushing out of their tall office buildings to weave around construction signs and avoid making eye contact with one another. It was fun to watch the ant-sized people go about their lives, each of them oblivious to the nineteen-year-old girl watching them from a swanky rooftop bar that had a ludicrously overpriced menu, imported luxury furniture, and a few dozen hanging lights that had been strung from pole to pole overhead.

It wasn’t the type of place that Laura typically sought out on a Friday night—nor was it even a place that her complete lack of reputation could buy entrance into—but the evening had been far from normal. The weirdness had started with her afternoon class being cancelled due to an unexplained campus-wide power outage, followed by her roommate Betty exhibiting the unpleasant symptoms of a stomach virus, which had led Laura to seek out the sanitary room of her Floor Don Perry. From there, she and Perry had been invited out by their friends LaFontaine and Danny. The foursome had managed to venture no farther than a single subway ride into the heart of downtown before they'd been separated. Laura and Danny elected to find a small restaurant for dinner, while LaFontaine and Perry went off on their own to do whatever it is that LaF and Perry do on their own. The hunt for a place to eat had led Laura and Danny directly into the path of a roller derby team on their way to a post-championship victory dinner. Danny had congratulated the women on skates, and,next thing Laura knew, the two Silas students were sitting at an outdoor table on a roof in the middle of downtown with a rowdy group of bruised derby girls for company.

It hadn’t taken long for the women to annoy the pompous guests around them, and when Laura excused herself for a quick trip to the bathroom, she came back to an empty table and a text message from Danny explaining that management had kicked them out. Danny had offered to wait on Laura if she wanted to tag along to the next party location, but Laura had politely declined. As much as Laura hated to be left all alone in the city, the romantic rooftop atmosphere seemed much more enticing than a night of pub crawling with Danny and some strangers who hadn’t even bothered to ask for her name.

Laura sipped on her water as she admired the view over the railing. She was in the middle of imagining fake backstories for the drivers stuck in traffic on the street when she caught sight of the full moon in the corner of her eye. It had been hidden from view by a skyscraper, but was now in plain sight in the starless sky.

“Sure is nice out tonight.”

Startled by the sudden appearance of a girl at her side, Laura nearly dropped her glass over the railing as she steadied herself against it.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The stranger smiled. She didn’t look much older than Laura was, but she certainly looked much more confident and alluring. Her monochromatic attire fit well with the rooftop décor, though her dirty boots and dark eye makeup clashed with the ritzy environment.

Perhaps she was the rebellious daughter of a politician, or a trust fund kid with a notable last name, or a self-made entrepreneur who’d struck gold early in life. The mystique of this stranger—of a person who somehow looked both out of place and exactly where she belonged—was so intriguing to Laura. Words spilled from her mouth before she could even fully realize what she was saying.

“Wha-what? Frighten? Who? Me? Pssh. No. Not me. You didn’t…I mean I wasn’t…no one here was frightened. Nope. Can’t say I ever experienced a fright.” Laura rambled awkwardly. It was as if her brain was stuck buffering, utterly incapable of processing anything other than the exquisite beauty of the girl before her.

“I’m Carmilla.” The girl said as she leaned her elbows against the railing. She surveyed the street below as if it were the kingdom she ruled. As if all the things and all the people that her eyes touched could never be half as important as she was.

“My name's Laura.” She replied, so quiet that the cold breeze nearly carried her name away with it. Thankfully, Carmilla had heard her and she wasn’t forced to repeat herself.

With her gaze still on the city, Carmilla asked, “So what’s an angel like you doing in a hellhole like this?”

Laura held out for a moment, then let her laughter break free. Careful to keep her tone playful, she asked, “Is that really your best pickup line?”

Carmilla looked back at her with a grin. “It didn’t sound cheesy until I said it out loud.”

“Should I be honored that I’m the first person you’ve tried it out on?” Laura wondered before leaning her hip against the railing. She was slowly finding her groove, but the seductive glint in Carmilla’s eyes made her knees weak.

Even if this stranger turned out to be the bar’s dishwasher rather than an heiress, Laura’s interest in the girl wouldn’t falter. It was fun to imagine all the things that Carmilla could be, but the visceral thrill of having the girl’s eyes run up and down her body overpowered any fantasy backstory that Laura’s imagination could create.

In a series of swift motions, Carmilla whirled around, grabbed two champagne flutes from the tray of a passing waiter, told him to put it on her tab, and then proceeded to offer one of the glasses to Laura.

With a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, Carmilla asked, “Why do I get the impression that you think I’m some kind of a philandering playgirl?”

Laura raised her glass of water to indicate that she was already in possession of a drink and replied, “Sounds to me like you’re making an assumption about an assumption that I may or may not have even assumed in the first place.”

Carmilla laughed, mostly to herself, as she walked to the nearest table and discarded the glasses of champagne. She returned with her arms crossed over her chest.

Laura pointed to the abandoned drinks and said, “You know they’re still going to charge you for those even if you don’t drink them, right?”

Glancing around to ensure that no one would overhear her, Carmilla answered, “Don’t worry about it, cutie. The card they’ll charge isn’t mine.”

“So…it’s stolen?” Laura considered checking her pockets.

“It’s my mother’s.” She revealed casually.

“Won’t your mother see that you spent a buttload of money at a random downtown bar?”

Carmilla shrugged and said, “She doesn’t check the statements. Or maybe she does and she just doesn’t care. Who knows.”

“So you’re the rebellious daughter of a wealthy, apathetic parent.” It was a statement rather than a question.

“Cliché, I know.” Carmilla sighed. She slouched onto the railing again, her eyes wandering the view with less focus this time. “What about you? What’s your big story? Small town girl who’s come to the city for a night of adventure, hoping to find purpose in her life?”

For a moment, Laura thought about making up an interesting backstory to make herself sound more appealing, but the truth forced its way out of her before she could even begin to think of a good lie.

“More like…university student who was dragged into the city by some friends who all found something better to do when we got here.”

Sarcastically, Carmilla replied, “Sounds like you’ve got some nice friends.”

“No, they really are nice.” Laura weakly defended. “They’re just…I don’t know. They’re my friends but I don’t even know all that much about them. I guess, if I’m being honest, they’re really just the people I talk to the most.”

“You _should_ be honest.” Carmilla encouraged, her hair dancing in the wind. “I mean, really, there’s no one better to tell your secrets to than a total stranger who you’ll never see again.”

“Guess that means I won’t be getting your number then.” Laura tried to make her tone flirty, but the disappointment was clear in her voice.

Carmilla gave her a quick glance and said, “Dating isn’t really my thing, cutie.”

“So, what, you’re just looking for a hookup?” Laura questioned. “Just someone to drop your secrets on and run? I mean, I’m not judging if that’s what you’re looking for.” She bit her lip, then added, “I actually might be into that.”

Carmilla thought it over for a moment. Finally, she said, “Fuck it. Yeah. Why not?”

“So, we’ll tell each other everything and anything.” Laura nodded, growing excited. “Only one rule: total honesty.”

“Two rules.” Carmilla amended. “Total honesty, and you have to answer every question. This has to be about telling secrets, not hiding them. Otherwise we’re wasting our time.”

“Agreed. And this will be a judgement free zone.” Laura felt a smile creeping onto her face. The anticipation of divulging her deepest secrets to a girl she had just met was equal parts terrifying and liberating.

Pleased, Carmilla raised a brow and asked, “Should we grab a table then? Somewhere private?”

Beneath the romantic glow of the lights, Laura allowed this enigmatic stranger to take her hand and guide her through the maze of dining guests, excessively placed plants, and slatted partitions. As Laura took her seat in a chair that she could never afford and looked across the table at a girl she could hardly believe was even mildly interested in talking to her, she thought about how wonderfully absurd her night was turning out to be.

With a smile that suggested she already had a few burning questions dancing on the tip of her tongue, Carmilla said, “Let's go straight for the good stuff. No favorite colors, no celebrity crushes, none of that boring ‘get to know you’ crap. Let’s talk about the stuff no one knows. The stuff you don't tell your family or your friends. Real secrets. Things that might not be so easy to talk about.”

Laura took in a deep breath, placed her hands on the table, then breathed out. After readying herself, she said, “Ask away.”

Immediately, Carmilla said, “Why did you let your friends ditch you? Do you even like them?”

“Uh…” Laura’s instinct was to fib, to come up with a smooth half-truth that would make the full-truth sound less pathetic. Pushing through the initial discomfort, Laura lowered her guard and allowed herself to be open. “I was about to say that I didn’t let them ditch me, that it was a mutual decision to split up, but I guess you’re right. I did let them leave me alone. But it wasn’t because I don’t like them or because they don’t like me. LaFontaine and Perry have their own thing going on. It’s easy to feel like an outsider with them because they’ve been best friends for forever. And with Danny, well, she’s easier to be around, but she’s older and has her own friend group. We don’t have all that much in common either. She’s fun to hang out with but we don’t ever have deep conversations, you know? So, I guess, I do like my friends, but not to the point that I wouldn’t rather do my own thing without them sometimes.”

“An independent soul. How refreshing.” Carmilla mused. Though she looked to be around the same age as Laura, there was an unmistakable maturity about her. Almost as if she’d lived this life before.

“What about you?” Laura asked. “Do you consider yourself to be an independent soul?”

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Carmilla answered, “I suppose. I’ve never been one to make attachments. Friends and lovers can be nice, but they don’t come without consequence. Any relationship can become a burden if it outlives its worth.”

“Do you really believe that?” Laura pressed. “Or is that pessimistic outlook just a disguise to hide whatever insecurities you’ve got buried deep down? Total honesty, don't forget."

A small smirk formed on her lips before Carmilla replied, “I’ve had my fair share of heartbreaks and loss. That pain shaped my perspective on life. The value I place on relationships reflects not a hidden pit of insecurities caused by that pain, but an understanding that I don’t need to waste my time and energy on maintaining relationships that will inevitably reach a point of discontent.”

“Wow.” Laura leaned back in her chair, baffled but undeterred. “I don’t know what’s sadder, the fact that you’ve given up on love or the fact that you talk about it like you’re writing a textbook.”

“I said I would reveal my secrets. I didn’t say that you’d like them.” Carmilla pointed out.

Unable to drop the subject, Laura asked, “So you don’t have any friends? There’s absolutely no one in your life that you consider to be your friend?”

Carmilla shook her head.

“Well, what about family?” Laura questioned. “Or do you not believe in that either?”

“It’s not about believing. I believe friendships exist. I’ve have had plenty of them. It’s about where I want to focus my energy. I’d much rather do the things that I want to do than waste my time doing the boring shit that other people want to do. And those would be people who will move across the country, or find different friends, or start a family and get too busy, or pass away unexpectedly. What’s the point in that?”

“You didn’t answer my question about your family.” Laura noted. “Why?”

It took Carmilla a moment to respond. Carefully, she said, “It’s complicated. My mother and I don’t get along, I haven’t seen my sister in years, and my brother died a long time ago.”

A tidal wave of questions popped into Laura’s head, but she resisted the urge to ask them all at once. Choosing one, she said, “What about your father? Where’s he at?”

“In a coffin beside my real mother.” Carmilla answered flatly.

“Your real mother?” Laura could see the growing discomfort in the girl across the table, but she didn't feel bad about making her uncomfortable. It was all part of the game. If secrets were easy to tell, they wouldn’t be secrets at all.

“I have two mothers.” Carmilla explained. “There’s the real one who gave birth to me and raised me, and then there’s the one who created me.”

“I’m confused.” Laura freely admitted. “Your not-real mother created you? What do you mean by that? Are you like a test tube baby or something?”

“No. I was born long before that kind of science existed.” She glanced around the secluded area before leaning in to add, “In the year 1680, to be exact.”

Laura laughed and shook her head before replying, “Funny. Most people make themselves younger when they lie about their age, but I guess that was a bit too cliché for you, right?”

“It’s not a lie.” Carmilla assured her. “We’re being totally honest, remember?”

Playing along, Laura said, “Oh, well, pardon me. I didn’t realize that the biggest secret of them all was whatever anti-aging beauty regimen you’ve been using for the past three hundred years.”

Taking the conversation much more seriously than Laura was, Carmilla replied, “The anti-aging part of my existence wasn’t implemented by choice. At least, not by my choice. Maman is the one to blame for that decision.”

“And how did she make that decision?” Laura was already growing tired of Carmilla’s little fantasy, especially when the point of the game was to reveal absolute truths and not to play make-believe.

“By resurrecting my corpse.” She answered nonchalantly, as if it was nothing but small talk.

Laura wanted so badly to go back to their truth telling, but she decided to see this side game through.

Biting back her need to call bullshit, she asked, “How did you die?”

“Murdered at a ball when I was 18.”

“Murdered? Wow. Must’ve been quite the party.”

“You can believe what you want.” Carmilla shrugged. “But I’m being honest.”

Laura scoffed. “Yeah. Okay. I’m just supposed to believe that you’re really over three hundred years old? That you rose from the dead? What, are you like a vampire or something?”

“Vampire would be the appropriate word, yes.” She confirmed, seeming sincere.

“So you’re saying that you're a vampire?” Laura sputtered out through her laughter. “A _vampire_?”

“Yes.” Carmilla remained unamused.

“So you’ve got fangs? And you drink people’s blood?” Laura probed, hoping that Carmilla’s stoicism would crack and that the inevitable punchline to this joke would come sooner rather than later.

Sounding almost bored with the topic of conversation, Carmilla explained, “My fangs only descend when they’re needed. And, yes, I drink blood. Without it, I starve.”

Laura still wasn’t buying it. “Can you see your reflection in a mirror? Can you go out in sunlight? How do you feel about garlic?”

Sounding a bit monotone, she answered, “Yes. Yes. And it goes great with bread.”

A plane flying by overhead captured Laura’s attention for a moment. She watched it blink in the night sky as she contemplated the situation.

“So…” Laura hesitated. “You really, honestly, truly believe that you’re a vampire?”

Carmilla nodded and said, “There’s nothing in the world that I’m more certain of.”

Laura stared at the girl across the table, at a complete loss for words. She’d met delusional people before, but never someone so thoroughly convinced that they were a fictional undead creature.

“Do you believe me yet?” Carmilla asked.

“No.” Laura answered easily. “Vampires aren’t real.”

“Reality is subjective.” She countered.

“Folklore isn’t reality.” Laura insisted.

“Have you always been this stubborn?”

“Have you always been this full of shit?”

Carmilla made sure that no one was around to see, then lunged across the table. Faster than humanly possible, she yanked Laura from her seat and proceeded to pin her against the nearest partition. With a handful of Laura’s shirt still secure in her grip, Carmilla leaned forward until her lips were hovering mere inches from the rapidly pulsating jugular vein in Laura’s neck.

In the span of five seconds, Laura had gone from rational skeptic to full-on believer.

“Okay.” Laura’s panic was evident in her voice, but she tried to play it cool. “You made your point. You can let me go now. I believe you.”

“Do I frighten you now?” Carmilla teased, her breath warm against Laura’s neck.

There was no point in lying about the obvious, so she said, “Yes. Very much so. A fright has indeed been experienced. You can let me go now."

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Carmilla nearly purred the words against Laura’s skin. “Most people in your position don’t make it out of this encounter with their heart still beating.”

“You…you’ve really killed people?” Laura thought about screaming for help, but she didn’t want to risk angering a three centuries old vampire whose strength and speed far surpassed her own.

“Total honesty?” Carmilla leaned back far enough so that she could see Laura’s expression.

“Total honesty.” Laura nodded numbly, feeling a bit hypnotized by the way Carmilla was looking at her.

“Yes.” Carmilla answered while releasing her hold on Laura’s shirt. “I’ve killed people.”

“How many?”

“Too many to count.”

Laura swallowed back her fear before asking, “Are you going to kill me?”

“No, cupcake, I’m not going to hurt you.” She smiled, a sight that flooded Laura with relief. As an afterthought, she added, “Unless you’re into that kind of thing.”

“I…don’t know. I mean, maybe? I’ve never really done anything like that.” Adrenaline was still pumping through Laura’s veins, making it difficult for her to filter words before they spilled from her mouth.

Curiously, Carmilla asked, “Are you a virgin?”

"No." Laura felt her nerves beginning to settle, but she was still far from calm and steady. "Are you?"

“Not since I was your age.” She revealed in an even tone. Carmilla’s body language was in no way hostile, but Laura still had to remind herself how to breathe each time that the vampire’s gaze ran up and down her like she was a homecooked meal.

“How many people have you been with since then?” Laura asked, hoping that directing the conversation into new territory might distract Carmilla from turning her into a midnight snack.

While backing away from Laura until she could lean her weight against the table’s edge, Carmilla replied, “I’ve never seen a point in counting my lovers.”

With space between them again, the last traces of Laura’s anxiety began to dissipate. It was clear that Carmilla was not to be underestimated, as she had so kindly demonstrated, but there was an unmistakable depth behind those dark seduction eyes. There was more to this vampire than an unquenchable thirst for blood or an insatiable lust for university students. This was a person who was willing to divulge their deepest secrets to a stranger on a roof. There was much more to Carmilla than what lingered on the surface, Laura was certain.

After smoothing out her clothes and clearing her throat, Laura asked, “I know you said that dating isn’t your thing, but have you ever been in love?”

“Yes. Once.”

For the briefest of moments, Laura could see the heartache in her eyes.

“But she died a long time ago.” Carmilla quickly added.

“Was she like you?”

“No. She was human.”

Pushing through her hesitation, Laura asked, “Are there a lot of people like you in the world?”

“Vampire isn’t a dirty word. You can still say it.” She paused for a beat, then said, “I don’t know how many of us there are, but I’ve met a few dozen throughout my existence. We’re hard creatures to find, especially the ones who’ve been around for a few millennia. It doesn’t take long for us to get good at hiding in plain sight; nature designed us that way, after all.”

“The wolf in sheep’s clothing.” Laura muttered, deep in thought.

She was overwhelmed with this new information and what it meant for her perception of reality. Mere minutes ago, she would’ve bet her life that vampires weren’t real. It made her wonder what else existed in this universe that she’d been so adamantly skeptical of.

“Have you ever been in love?” Carmilla asked unexpectedly.

“No.” Laura shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Trust me, you’d know if you had been.” Carmilla assured her. “It’s one of the most inexplicably powerful feelings there is. There’s no doubting something like that. Nothing compares to it.”

“Is that the reason you don’t date?” Laura wondered. “Because no one will ever compare to the first girl you loved?”

Carmilla narrowed her gaze at Laura, as if she was studying her. She remained quiet for a few moments, then answered, “I don’t date because I don’t want to. Yes, I loved a girl very much once, but I don’t believe that makes me incapable of finding that connection with someone else. Dating takes effort. It’s tedious. I don’t like exerting more energy than I absolutely have to.”

“A lazy vampire.” Laura was surprised to hear her own laugh. “Haven’t heard that one before.”

“Says the girl who thought vampires didn’t exist.” Carmilla countered.

“You have made me a believer.” Laura quickly confessed, hoping to avoid another show of force. Though, if Carmilla did want to pin her against the partition again, Laura couldn’t say that she was totally opposed to the idea. Whether that was caused by the candor of their conversation, or by the thrill of Carmilla’s supernatural strength, or perhaps simply by the way the girl’s beauty captivated her, Laura wasn’t sure.

“Your pulse is racing again.” Carmilla noted as she stared at Laura with newfound intensity.

“Is it?” Laura knew there was no point in playing innocent, but she wasn’t sure what else to say.

Carmilla pushed herself off the table, stepping closer and closer to Laura until she was right in front of her. Smirking, she put on a sultry tone to ask, “Does the thought of being with a vampire turn you on?”

With her head in a fog of suspense and arousal, Laura could only weakly mumble out, “Yes.”

“Are you still afraid of me?” Carmilla asked while pushing Laura’s hair over her shoulder, allowing her fingertips to trail lightly across Laura’s exposed neck.

“No.” Laura answered truthfully. She understood that Carmilla could hurt her. She understood that Carmilla could be luring her into a trap. She understood the very real danger of her predicament. Logically, she knew it was absurd for her to stare this angel of death in the face with no regard for her own safety. But she didn’t care. If anything, the uncertainty and the risk were the very things that kept her from running.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Carmilla’s voice was low, but soft. It sent a shiver down Laura’s spine.

Looking into the vampire’s eyes, Laura confidently replied, “Yes.”

“Here, on this roof?” Carmilla grinned mischievously. “Aren’t you worried someone might see?”

“No.” Laura answered without hesitation. Though there were plenty of vantage points in the towering buildings around them for someone to glance out a window and spot them, it wasn’t enough of a concern to control Laura’s growing desire. She wanted nothing more than to feel Carmilla’s hands on her. The fact that anyone at any moment could stumble into their secluded corner of the rooftop unannounced only made the encounter that much more exciting.

“You continue to surprise me.” Carmilla admitted. She was inching closer to Laura, or maybe Laura was the one who was leaning closer to Carmilla. It was difficult to tell in the dim romantic lighting.

“I’m full of surprises.” Laura countered with a smile of her own.

While staring hungrily at Laura’s lips, Carmilla confessed, “I’ve been wanting to do this since the moment I saw you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Laura asked, breathless.

“Patience, cupcake.” Carmilla replied, clearly enjoying herself. “Suspense only makes the fruit taste sweeter.”

The implication that Laura was the fruit that Carmilla was eager to taste made her weak at the knees.

“Are you going to bite me?” Laura asked her.

“Only with permission.” Carmilla promised.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes, but in a good way.”

“Will it turn me into a vampire?”

“No. That’s not how we’re created.” Carmilla explained. “The bite and the loss of blood will heighten your senses. What feels good without it, will feel exponentially better once you’ve been bitten. The only downside is the short duration of the effects. I've been told that it feels best to be bitten right when you’re about to come.”

If Laura hadn’t been turned on before, she certainly was now. Arousal coursed throughout her system like electricity. Carmilla’s body became something like a magnet, drawing her closer and closer with each passing second.

Deciding that she was through with playing it safe all the time, Laura swallowed back her reluctance and said, “Touch me.”

Without missing a beat, Carmilla stepped closer, effectively pinning Laura against the slatted partition. Her lips quickly found Laura’s. Each kiss was desperate and rough, as if it had pained Carmilla to resist such a temptation for so long. Laura left one hand on the partition to steady herself, and placed the other behind Carmilla’s neck to hold the girl close. Swiftly, Carmilla maneuvered her thigh between Laura’s legs, successfully applying pressure and friction to where Laura wanted it most. Carmilla’s hands tightly gripped Laura’s hips, moving them to help Laura to grind against her thigh.

“Touch me.” Laura repeated between kisses, hoping that the emphasis would encourage Carmilla to pursue a more under the clothes approach.

“Yes, ma’am.” She teased with a smirk before unbuttoning Laura’s pants. With her palm flat against Laura’s toned stomach, Carmilla slid her hand beneath the waistband of Laura’s underwear.

Once her hand found its destination, she slowly slid her middle finger over Laura’s aching clit, causing Laura to gasp. She slid her finger down farther, running the length of it over Laura’s clit and between her slick folds. Laura’s hips began to move on their own, allowing her to grind against Carmilla’s fingers. The erotic sensation in her clit grew with every movement of Carmilla’s hand.

To stifle Laura’s growing moans, Carmilla had been keeping their lips pressed together in a long kiss. Unexpectedly, she directed her kisses down Laura’s jawline and neck. She found a location that suited her, then licked along her intended target.

“Do it.” Laura pleaded in a moan. Her legs were shaking and her heart was racing. The thrill of being out in the open combined with the skillful way Carmilla’s hand rubbed against her left Laura feeling a bit lightheaded but nonetheless sure of what she desired. “Do it. Bite me.”

“Patience.” Carmilla muttered with a smile before slowly sliding a pair of fingers inside of her. “Does that feel good?”

“Oh my god.” Laura whimpered, her mind going blank of all thoughts that weren’t related to the way Carmilla smelled or the ways she stroked her curled fingers or the way her palm pressed against Laura’s sensitive clit.

As Laura’s climax neared, her eyes slipped shut and her mouth fell open, causing the moans that she’d been trying so hard to stifle to slip through her lips. Hearing Laura sent Carmilla into a state of frenzy. The speed of her hand and fingers increased as she pressed her body harder into Laura's. With the hand that wasn’t occupied, Carmilla loosened her grip on Laura’s hip. The hand traveled up Laura's waist, over her breast, and stopped only after it had reached the side of her neck.

Laura braced herself for whatever was about to come—the bite or herself, she wasn’t confident which would be first. But she didn’t have long to dwell on that particular uncertainty before Carmilla’s fangs were sinking into the soft flesh of her neck. White-hot pain emanated from the bite, but the feeling paled in comparison to the overpowering sensation of her adrenalized orgasm. There were no words to describe the feeling itself, but time seemed to stop as her toes curled and her back arched and her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to stay in that blissful, pure moment forever.

The tingling effects still lingered even as the pulsations began to decline. Reality came back into focus for her slowly. Carmilla’s palm was still pressed against her, moving in slow circles to draw out the feeling. By the time Laura opened her eyes, Carmilla had finished sucking at her neck and was contentedly watching her, a small bit of blood still visible at the corner of her lips.

“You’re beautiful.” Carmilla whispered to her, giving a few final strokes with her fingers before withdrawing her hand.

Laura took in a shaky breath. Her knees were wobbly, her head was dizzy, and the remnants of her orgasm still filled her body with warmth.

After a moment of assessing herself, she replied, “Wow.”

Carmilla smiled as she rebuttoned Laura’s pants for her. She took a step back and then offered her hand out for Laura to take.

“Dance with me?” She asked.

Laura took the offered hand and let Carmilla lead her to where the strings of overhead lights crossed and the bar’s soft music could be heard.

“How are you feeling?” Carmilla questioned as she held Laura close and began to sway to the melody.

Blushing, Laura laughed and said, “In awe.”

Carmilla smiled at her, taking a moment to memorize the features of her face. Finally, she replied, “Since we’re being totally honest with each other…I feel compelled to admit that I’m dreading the moment you’ll say goodbye.”

“There doesn’t have to be a goodbye.” Laura pointed out.

“I don’t know about that…” Carmilla trailed off. 

Hopeful, Laura suggested, “How about we exchange phone numbers…and see where that takes us?”

“Okay.” She said with a growing smile. “But only if you answer one last question for me.”

“Anything.” Laura promised.

Carmilla glanced around the rooftop, then settled her gaze solely on Laura as she asked, “Should we go back to my place or yours?”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on adding to this, but a few people asked for more so I wrote a short Part 2 for y'all. Enjoy :)

* * *

Blue moon,  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own

* * *

 

Laura sat with her bare back against the wooden frame and the silky bedsheets pulled up over her chest to keep warm. She contentedly snacked from the small fruit tray that Carmilla had procured from the kitchen. Though Laura felt physically drained after their exciting night of intimacy, sleep was far from her mind.

“I can’t believe I let a vampire seduce me.” Laura joked between bites of a strawberry. “How cliché.”

Carmilla, who’d been standing naked near the window to watch the sun rise over the city skyline, looked back at Laura with a smile. Somehow the golden glow made her appear even more angelic. As Carmilla’s eyes ran across the bite marks on Laura’s neck and shoulders in the morning light, her smile faded.

“You look like you’ve been attacked.” She noted grimly. “I’m sorry. I should’ve used more restraint. I let myself get too carried away.”

“Hey. No. Don’t talk like that.” Laura paused to quickly swallow her bite of an apple slice. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You only did what I asked for.”

“You can’t see yourself.” Carmilla muttered, disgusted.

“I don’t need to.” Laura countered. “The past—what, six hours?—have been amazing. And I’m not saying that lightly. _Amazing_. Like…I didn’t even know it was possible to feel the way you make me feel. That’s how good it’s been.”

In the blink of an eye, Carmilla had moved from her place by the window to her former spot beneath the silk sheets at Laura’s side. Tentatively, she used her fingertips to lightly brush across the many bite marks on Laura’s skin, each mark representing a moment of blissful ecstasy for them both.

Despite everything, even the slightest touch from Carmilla could still leave Laura breathless.

Carmilla leaned in and gently kissed one of the more prominent marks on Laura’s shoulder. Quietly, she asked, “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Laura answered with an exasperated sigh. It was nice that Carmilla cared for her safety and comfort, but the worrying was killing her mood.

“You have to tell the truth.” Carmilla reminded her. “Our little game of honesty never ended.”

Laura thought about it harder for a moment, then averted her gaze and said, “The only thing that I’ve been afraid of is having to say goodbye, because I know you probably won’t want to see me again after this.” Trying to save face, she shrugged and added, “This is just a hookup for you. I get it. That’s fine. I knew what I was getting myself into. I just…I don’t know. I’ve had fun. I don’t really want it to end.”

Carmilla’s fingers ceased movement near Laura’s collar bone. She stared intensely into Laura’s eyes as she replied in a whisper, “I don’t think I’d be able to stay away from you even if I tried.”

Trying hard not to get her hopes up, Laura cautiously asked, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying…” Her features softened as she carefully chose her words. “In three centuries, I’ve never met anyone like you. People usually run away screaming when they realize what I am…but not you. You’re different. I don’t know how to explain it, but there’s so much about you that I can’t resist.”

“Like what?” Laura asked, curious of what vampire-luring powers she possessed.

Carmilla kissed Laura’s shoulder again, then slowly trailed kisses up her neck. She stopped just below her ear and sensually whispered, “Your scent, the way you taste, the sounds you make when I touch you.”

“Wow.” Laura laughed to hide how easily Carmilla could turn her on. “So much for my sparkling personality.”

Carmilla moved back to her original place against the headboard, her gaze stuck on Laura and a pleased grin on her lips. Her pale complexion looked especially beautiful in the golden glow of the morning light.

“Sorry, cupcake. We haven’t done much talking about you, have we?” She pondered the situation, then asked, “You said you’re a student. Where at? Silas?”

“Silas.” Laura confirmed with a nod. She was nervous to talk about her boring life to someone so incredibly interesting, but she’d brought this upon herself so she couldn’t really complain.

“What do you study?”

“Journalism.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you like your teachers?”

“Most of them.”

The corner of Carmilla’s lips pulled into a slight smirk before she said, “You’re not making this easy.”

“Sorry.” Laura snatched another apple slice so that she could avoid looking at Carmilla. “I guess I’m just used to being the one who asks all the questions.”

“Are you from the city?” Carmilla asked, watching intently as Laura brought the slice of apple up to her lips and took a bite from it.

“No.” She answered while chewing. She was already naked in bed with this girl, what did it matter if she talked while she ate. “I grew up a few towns over.”

“Parents? Siblings?” Carmilla inquired. She seemed to be genuinely interested, but Laura wasn’t certain if it was all an act or not.

“It was just me and my dad. My mom died when I was little.” Laura explained.

“Do you like your father?”

“Yeah, I do. He’s a good person. A little too overprotective sometimes, but his heart is in the right place.”

Noticing that Laura was having difficulty reaching a particular strawberry, Carmilla plucked it from the tray and offered it to her while asking, “What’s the biggest secret that you’ve kept from him?”

“Oh. Um.” To buy herself time to think, Laura ate the strawberry slowly. Eventually, she swallowed and said, “I guess it would have to be when I had sex for the first time. He was asleep downstairs when I snuck the girl I was dating up to my room. He never knew she was there that night.”

“I do love a rebel.” Carmilla grinned. “Is that the worst you’ve done?”

Laura’s grin matched Carmilla’s as she replied, “I’d say letting a vampire stick her hand down my pants at a bar would top that.”

“Hmm. And then you let that vampire lure you back to her dungeon. How foolish of you.”

“I don’t think that living on the thirteenth floor of a skyrise apartment building counts as a dungeon.”

“Oh, this?” Carmilla gestured to her lavish abode. “This isn’t the dungeon. The dungeon is where I take all of my prey after I’ve exhausted their libidos.”

“You’re…” Laura hated to ask, but a part of her had to. “You’re joking, right?”

Swiftly, Carmilla maneuvered herself out from beneath the bedsheets, over the tray of fruit, and onto Laura’s lap. With her legs straddling Laura’s, she looked down at the human and asked, “What would you do if I was serious?”

“I…” Laura struggled to form words as Carmilla began to slowly grind against her through the silk sheets. “I’d, uh…well…first, I’d have to thank you for the best night of my life.”

Carmilla tightly gripped the wooden bedframe behind Laura. She leaned in close but stopped just short of having their lips touch.

“You have nothing to fear from me.” Carmilla promised, her hips increasing their speed. “I won’t hurt you.”

Laura leaned in and kissed her, realizing as Carmilla’s tongue brushed against hers that her hips had begun to move on their own beneath the silk sheets.

“Ready to go again already?” Carmilla asked, impressed by Laura’s stamina.

“I’m not the one who’s old enough to remember a time when dinosaurs walked the Earth.” Laura joked. “You sure you can keep up with me?”

Carmilla made noise that was a cross between a growl and laugh as she rolled them over, leaving the bedsheets behind as she made Laura be on top.

“Funny. I didn’t realize they were teaching Jokes 101 down at Silas.” Carmilla replied, looking up at Laura as they both resumed their hip movements. With the sheets out of their way, the slick skin to skin contact was wondrously erotic.

“You should come down to the campus and see me sometime. I don’t think the dining hall offers a senior citizen discount, but we can figure something ou— _oh_ ”. Laura gasped as Carmilla unexpectedly bucked her hips to grind harder against her.

Pleased with that reaction, Carmilla smirked and said, “It’s impolite to discuss a woman’s age.”

After leaning down to kiss Carmilla’s lips, Laura replied, “I guess I’d better keep my mouth occupied elsewhere then.”

Laura shifted her weight so that she could slide herself down the vampire’s body, kissing along Carmilla’s chest and stomach until she reached her destination between Carmilla’s thighs. Laura had learned much during the night. Like how slow to stroke her tongue through Carmilla’s wet folds to earn a moan from her, which patterns against her clit made her legs shake, when to speed up and when to ease off. Laura had noted every reaction, every sign of approval. She didn’t just want to make Carmilla feel good; she wanted to return to Carmilla every second of ecstasy that she had given to Laura.

“You’re getting good at this.” Carmilla acknowledged as her eyes slipped shut. With her bottom lip between her teeth, her hands clawed at the bedsheets.

“I’m a fast learner.” Laura mumbled, taking a moment to kiss Carmilla’s inner thigh.

“Do that thing you did earlier.” Carmilla suggested. “The tongue roll thing. Do the thing.”

“Oh. You want me to…do the thing?” Laura leisurely kissed her way back to Carmilla’s center, but purposefully stopped short to tease her.

“Yes, the thing.” Carmilla encouraged, still clutching fistfuls of the sheets in her hands.

“Hmm. I guess I could do the thing.” Laura pretended to contemplate her next move.

“Laura.” Carmilla begged, giving into the girl’s scheme. “Please.”

Laura was quick to give Carmilla what she wanted, letting her tongue please the vampire in all the ways that she desired. There was no holding back this time, and it showed. Carmilla tensed as her orgasm neared, with her back arched and with her chest rising and falling with each quick breath. Enjoying the view, Laura moaned against Carmilla’s sensitive clit, effectively releasing all of Carmilla’s built-up tension. As she came, her lips parted to let out the most satisfying sensual noise that Laura had ever heard. Laura kissed Carmilla’s thigh one last time, then crawled up the bed to lie beside her.

With her eyes still shut, Carmilla rolled onto her side so that she could cuddle up next to Laura. Sleepily, she said, “You’ve still got some secrets that you haven’t shared.”

“What makes you think that?” Laura wondered. She let her hand lazily trail up and down Carmilla’s back as the girl rested against her side.

“You don’t get skills like that without making a few dirty secrets.” Carmilla pried open an eye to glance up at her. “Come on, cupcake. I told you all about the, uh, _exploratory_ stuff I tried with that Hungarian girl in 1976. I had vowed to take that crazy night in Budapest to my second grave.”

Laura laughed as she thought back to the story. “I still can’t believe you let her—”

“Woah, hey! We don’t ever need to talk about that unenlightening experience ever again.” Carmilla cut in. “And if you ever tell anyone about it, I will deny everything.”

“Okay, okay.” Laura yielded. “No one will hear about it from me. It’s completely off the record.”

“You seriously don’t have any secrets like that?” Carmilla questioned. “Nothing that you said you’d never tell anyone?”

Laura tried for the umpteenth time to find an interesting untold story to share, but came up blank. “No. I already told you all of mine. But to be fair, you’ve had a lot more time to accumulate some shameful secrets and embarrassing stories than I have.”

“That’s true.” Carmilla muttered distractedly, clearly deep in thought over something. Abruptly, she asked, “How long are you planning to stay here today?”

Hoping that she wasn’t about to exceed Carmilla’s boundaries, Laura replied, “As long as I can. As long as you’ll let me.”

“I’ll be sad to see you go.” Carmilla confessed.

“Then don’t make me go.” Laura countered.

Carmilla propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Laura to say, “We can’t stay in bed forever. Your roommate will think you’ve gone missing.”

“She won’t even notice I’m gone.” Laura said as she reached out and brushed a lock of Carmilla’s hair behind her ear. “Do you want me to stay another night?”

Almost sheepishly, Carmilla nodded. It was obvious that this was new territory for Carmilla, who had likely never asked a hookup to stick around for longer than a night.

“Am I just a meaningless little fling to you?” Laura asked. “Be honest. I want us to be on the same page here.”

“Laura, we just met.” Carmilla reminded her. “You’re not meaningless, but this isn’t…it’s not…”

“It’s not going anywhere?” Laura assumed. “That’s what you want to say, right?”

Averting her gaze, Carmilla replied, “I don’t date. I told you that.”

“You still don’t think I’m worth the effort.” Laura realized sadly.

“We hardly know each other.” She weakly defended.

“That’s bullshit.” Laura tried to keep her emotions in check, but the rejection was weighing heavy on her.

Carmilla let out a frustrated sigh as she sat up. Looking at the window, she said, “This kind of drama is exactly why I don’t date.”

“Well _excuse me_ for having feelings.” Laura huffed. “Maybe you forgot, but humans have those every now and then.”

“I have feelings.” Carmilla snapped angrily.

“So it’s me then?” Laura prompted. “You just don’t like me like that? I’m not trying to be dramatic, I just want to know the truth.”

Avoiding the question, Carmilla said, “You should get some sleep. You’re a little too irritable when you’re tired.”

“I’m not tired.” She lied.

“Whatever you say, cupcake.” Carmilla stretched, then stood from the bed. “I’m heading for the shower. You’re welcome to join if you’re done pouting.”

Laura resisted the urge to follow Carmilla into the bathroom, but her willpower deflated along with her pity party. She had understood the terms of their arrangement, but she hadn’t anticipated how much or how quickly she could grow to care for a stranger. But there was no use sulking over someone she couldn’t have, especially someone who had made their intentions perfectly clear from the start. Carmilla was fascinating beyond words and an exceptional lover, but as Laura got out of bed to join Carmilla in the shower, she knew in her heart that she’d have to accept there would be no future for them.

\--

Life carried on as normal for Laura after her two nights with a vampire. She returned to Silas, where absolutely no one had noticed that she hadn’t been around in over 48 hours. She studied for an upcoming exam, ignored her roommate Betty’s incessant phone conversations, and crawled into her single empty bed with no cute girl by her side.

The next morning, she woke up, readied herself, attended her classes for the day, and suffered through boring lecture after boring lecture. Just another normal day, with no swanky rooftop bars or seductive vampires around to spice things up.

Laura’s life, she realized, was much more mundane than she had ever considered.

Fortunately for Laura, something out of the ordinary finally did occur when she was passing through the Silas dining hall on her way back to the dorms. Standing still in the center of the bustling students was a familiar dark haired girl who smiled at Laura and held a single rose in her hands. Laura approached Carmilla slowly, unsure if she was dreaming or not.

“What are you doing here?” Laura asked, unable to contain her joy.

Carmilla offered the rose to Laura and said, “I told you I wouldn’t be able to stay away.”

“You came all the way out here just hoping that you’d run into me?” Laura asked in disbelief.

“I figured this would be the most likely place to find you. Near the food.” She explained.

“Oh.” Laura looked around, suddenly remembering where they were. “Did you want to hangout here? I’d invite you back to my dorm, but my roommate is probably there.”

“Considering this dining establishment’s appalling lack of a senior citizen discount, I was thinking that we could go back to the bar where we met. We never did try the food there.” Carmilla suggested casually.

Smiling, Laura nodded and replied, “Yeah, we can go back there. I’d like that.”

“Perfect.” Carmilla stepped forward and placed a lingering kiss on Laura’s lips. Afterward, she added, “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me here: [puntrest](https://puntrest.tumblr.com/). [This](https://soundcloud.com/manyvoicesspeak/blue-moon) cover of "Blue Moon" was the inspiration for most of this.


End file.
